TV-Y
Programming rated TV-Y in the United States TV Parental Guidelines, signifies content that is suitable for all children ages newborn-6 (particularly those of preschool or kindergarten age, as this rating is commonly seen in early childhood shows, and non-preschool or kindergarten age). This rating is typical for networks such as Nick Jr. (formerly known as Noggin), PBS Kids, Disney Junior (formerly known as Playhouse Disney) and Universal Kids (formerly known as Sprout channel), but is relatively rare elsewhere. In the early 90's, this rating was for ages 2-19. E/I which stand for "educational and informational" refers to a type of children's television programming broadcast in the United States that incorporates educational content in some form. Partial list of TV-Y content Nickelodeon Shows *AAAHH!!! Real Monsters *Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (season 3 only) *As Told by Ginger (Original Rating) *All That *The Adventures of Pete and Pete *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Original Rating) *All Grown Up! *The Angry Beavers *CatDog *ChalkZone *Cousin Skeeter *Catscratch *Double Dare (Nickelodeon Game Show/1986-1987; 1990; 1992-1993; 2000) *Doug (seasons 1-4) *Figure It Out *The Fairly OddParents (Original Rating) *Hey Arnold! (Original Rating) *Hey Dude *Invader Zim (Original Rating) *The Journey to Allen Strange *Legends of the Hidden Temple *Lalaloopsy (2013 TV Series, 2013-2015) *My Brother and Me *Mr. Wizard's World *My Life as a Teenage Robot (Original Rating) *Nick News with Linda Ellerbee (Original Rating) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons *Pelswick *Roundhouse *Rocket Power *Rocko's Modern Life *Rugrats *Rugrats Pre-School Daze *SpongeBob SquarePants (Original Rating) *The Secret World of Alex Mack *Space Cases *Wild and Crazy Kids *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss *The Wild Thornberrys (Original Rating) *You Can't Do That on Television Nick Jr. Shows *Allegra's Window *The Backyardigans *The Busy World of Richard Scarry *Blaze and the Monster Machines *Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom *Blue's Clues *Blue's Room *Bob the Builder (2001-2005) *Bubble Guppies *Dino Dan (seasons 1-2) *Digby Dragon *Dora the Explorer *Dora and Friends Into the City *Eureeka's Castle *Franklin (1998 TV Series, 1999-2005) *Franklin and Friends *The Fresh Beat Band *Fresh Beat Band of Spies *Go, Diego, Go! *Gullah Gullah Island *Hey Duggee *Julius Jr. *Kipper (1999 TV Series, 1999-2001) *LazyTown (2004-2007) *Lalaloopsy (2013 TV Series, 2013-2016) *Little Bill *Little Bear *Little Charmers *Mia and Me *Max & Ruby *Maisy (1999-2001) *Maggie and the Ferocious Beast *Miffy's Adventures Big and Small *Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends *Mike the Knight *Mutt & Stuff *Ni Hao, Kai-Lan *Nella the Princess Knight *Olivia *Oswald *Paw Patrol *Peter Rabbit (2013 TV Series) *Peppa Pig (2011-present) *Rubbadubbers (2003-2005) *Rusty Rivets *Rupert (1995 TV Series, 1995-1998) *Shimmer and Shine *Tickety Toc *Team Umizoomi *Thomas and Friends (only as a segment on Shining Time Station, 2000) *Teletubbies (2016 TV Series) *Wonder Pets! *Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! *Wallykazam! *Yo Gabba Gabba! *Zack and Quack Noggin Shows *Cooking for Kids with Luis *Connie the Cow *Dirk Niblick of the Math Brigade (1999-2002) *The Further Adventures of Zook and Alison (2000-2002) *Jack's Big Music Show *Kipper (1999 TV Series, 1999-2003) *LazyTown (2004-2010) *Maisy (2002-2007) *Miffy and Friends *Oobi *123 Sesame Street (1999-2005) *Play with Me Sesame (2002-2007) *Pinky Dinky Doo *Phred on Your Head Show *Peppa Pig (2007-2011) *Sponk! *64 Zoo Lane *Toot and Puddle *Tiny Planets *Tweenies *The Upside Down Show *The URL with Phred Show TLC Shows *Animal Jam (2003-2006) *Balamory (2005-2007) *Brum (2003-2006) *Bigfoot Presents Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks (2006-2008) *Chicken Minute (1995-1997) *Hi-5 (2003-2008) *Hip Hop Harry (2006-2008) *Jay Jay the Jet Plane (seasons 1-2) *Peep in the Big Wide World (2004-2008) *The Paz Show (2003-2008) *The Save-Ums (2003-2006) *ToddWorld (2005-2008) *Wilbur (2007-2008) Discovery Kids Shows *Animal Jam (2003-2006) *Amazing Animals *Brum (2003-2006) *Balamory (2005-2007) *Bigfoot Presents Meteor and the Mighy Monster Trucks (2006-2010) *Chicken Minute (1996-1998) *Hi-5 (2003-2010) *Hip Hop Harry (2006-2010) *The Paz Show (2003-2010) *Peep in the Big Wide World (2004-2010) *Salty's Treehouse (1997-2003) *The Save-Ums (2003-2006) *ToddWorld (2005-2008) *Wilbur (2007-2010) The Hub Network Shows *The Adventures of Chuck and Friends *Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (seasons 1-4) *Pound Puppies (2010 TV Series) Discovery Family Shows *The Adventures of Chuck and Friends (reruns) *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (seasons 5-present) *Pound Puppies (2010 TV Series, reruns) PBS Kids Shows *Arthur *Animalia *The Adventures of Dudley the Dragon *Angelina Ballerina (2002 TV Series) *Angelina Ballerina: The Next Step *Between the Lions *Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures *Boohbah *Bali *Barney and Friends *The Big Comfy Couch *Bill Nye the Science Guy *The Berenstain Bears (2003 TV Series) *Bob the Builder (2005-2013, 2015-present) *The Charlie Horse Music Pizza *Clifford the Big Red Dog *Clifford's Puppy Days *Corduroy *Cyberchase *The Cat in the Hat Knows About That! *Curious George *Caillou *Dragon Tales *The Dooley and Pals Show *Dinosaur Train *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood *Danger Rangers (2005-2006) *Dirk Niblick of the Math Brigade (1993-1994) *Elliot Moose *The Electric Company (2009 TV Series) *The Further Adventures of Zook and Alison (1993-1994) *Franny's Feet *Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman *Gerbert *Groundling Marsh *George Shrinks *Hello Mrs. Cherrywinkle *The Huggabug Club *In the Mix *It's a Big Big World *Jay Jay the Jet Plane (seasons 3-4) *Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks *Katie and Orbie (1996-1997) *Kidsongs *Kratt's Creatures *Lomax, the Hound of Music *Lamb Chop's Play-Along *The Magic School Bus *Mack and Moxy *Martha Speaks *Mister Roger's Neighborhood *Maya and Miguel *Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse *Mary Lou's Flip Flop Shop *My Bedbugs *Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies *Make Way for Noddy *Nature Cat *Newton's Apple *Noddy (1998 TV Series) *OWL/TV *Odd Squad *Postcard from Buster *The Puzzle Place *Pocoyo *Peg + Cat *Plaza Sesamo *Peep and the Big Wide World *Pappyland *Raggs *Rudy's Studio *The Reppies *Roey's Paintbox *Reading Rainbow *Rilbert and Robert's Wonderworld *Redwall *Ready Jet GO! *Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat *SeeMore's Playhouse *Super Why! *Seven Little Monsters *SciGirls *Scientastic! *The Swamp Critters of Lost Lagoon *Sid the Science Kid *Shining Time Station *Storytime *Signing Time! *Sheira and Loli's Dittydoodle Works *Space Racers *Splash and Bubbles *Sesame Street (1969-present) *Shalom Sesame *Theodore Tugboat *Timothy Goes to School *Tots TV *Toopy and Binoo *Teletubbies (1998-2001) *Thomas and Friends (only as a segment on Shining Time Station, 2004-present) *Wild Kratts (2012-present) *Wimzie's House *Wild Animal Baby Explorers *WordWorld *Wishbone *Wunderkind Little Amadeus *Where in Time Is Carmen Sandiego? *Zoboomafoo *The Zula Project (2005-2007) *Zoom PBS Kids Go! Shows *Arthur (2004-2013) *Cyberchase (2004-2013) *Fetch! with Ruf Ruffman (2006-2010) *Maya and Miguel (2004-2007) *Postcard from Buster (2004-2008) *Wild Kratts (2011-2012) Disney Channel Shows *Adventures in Wonderland *Amazing Animals *Dumbo's Circus *Donald's Quack Attack *Fillmore! (2003) *Elena of Avalor *Mickey's Mouse Tracks *My Little Pony Tales *The Secret Life of Toys *Welcome to Pooh Corner Disney XD Shows *The 7D Playhouse Disney Shows *Amazing Animals *Bear in the Big Blue House *Breakfast with Bear *Bunnytown *The Book of Pooh *Charlie and Lola *The Doodlebops *Handy Manny (seasons 1-2) *Higglytown Heroes *Imagination Movers (seasons 1-2) *JoJo's Circus *Jungle Junction (season 1) *Johnny and the Sprites *Katie and Orbie (1997-2000) *The Koala Brothers *Little Einsteins *My Friends Tigger and Pooh *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (seasons 1-2) *Madeline (1993 TV Series, season 3) *Out of the Box *PB&J Otter *Rolie Polie Olie *Rupert (1995 TV Series, 2000) *Stanley (2001 TV Series) *Special Agent Oso (seasons 1-2a) *This is Daniel Cook *The Wiggles (2002-2009) *Where Is Warehouse Mouse? Disney Junior Shows *Charlie and Lola (reruns) *Doc McStuffins *Goldie and Bear *Henry Hugglemonster *Higglytown Heroes (reruns) *Handy Manny (season 3 only) *Imagination Movers (season 3 only) *JoJo's Circus (reruns) *Johnny and the Sprites (reruns) *Jake and the Neverland Pirates *Jungle Junction (season 2) *The Koala Brothers (reruns) *Little Einsteins (reruns) *The Lion Guard *Miles from Tomorrowland *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (seasons 3-4) *Mickey and the Roadster Racers *My Friends Tigger and Pooh (reruns) *PB&J Otter (reruns) *PJ Masks *Puppy Dog Pals *Rolie Polie Olie (reruns) *Special Agent Oso (season 2b only) *Sofia the First *Stanley (2001 TV Series, reruns) *Sheriff Callie's Wild West *Tales of Friendship with Winnie the Pooh Cartoon Network Shows *Big Bag *Baby Looney Tunes *Cave Kids (1996 TV Series) *Ellen's Acres *Krypto the Superdog *The Land Before Time (2007 TV Series) *The Mr. Men Show (2008 TV Series) *Pecola (2003) Boomerang Shows *Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz Tickle U Shows *Firehouse Tales *Gerald McBoing Boing (2005 TV Series) *Harry and His Buckets Full of Dinosaurs (2005-2007) *Peppa Pig (2005-2007) Showtime Shows *The Busy World of Richard Scarry *Mrs. Piggle-Wiggle *OWL/TV *Shelley Duvall's Bedtime Stories *Shelley Duvall's Faerie Tale Tales *We All Have Tales Starz Shows *The Friendly Giant *Newbie and the Disasternauts *Overruled! *Toto Trouble *The Ugly Duckling and Me! The Family Channel Shows *Madeline (1993 TV Series, season 1) Fox Family Channel Shows *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (season 3 only) *Angela Anaconda *Little Dracula (1999) *Thomas and Friends (1998-1999) *The Wiggles (1999-2001) Ion Television Shows *3-2-1 Penguins! WCIU-TV Shows *Green Screen Adventures Cookie Jar Toons Shows *A Miss Mallard Mystery *C.L.Y.D.E. Sprout Shows *Astroblast *The Chica Show *Clangers *Dot. *Dirtgirlworld *Dive, Olly Dive (2008-2012) *Earth to Luna *Floogals *Fireman Sam *Justin Time (2011 TV Series) *Kipper (1999 TV Series, 2005-2015) *LazyTown (2011-2016) *Noddy, Toyland Detective *Noodle and Doodle *Nina's World *123 Sesame Street (2005-2015) *Play with Me Sesame (2007-2016) *Poppy Cat *Pajanimals *Rubbadubbers (2009-2011) *Ruff-Ruff, Tweet and Dave *Super 4 (2014 TV Series) *Thomas and Friends (2005-2013, 2013-2015) *Terrific Trucks *Tree Fu Town *The Wiggles (2009-2015) *Zou Universal Kids Shows *The Chica Show *Dot. Trinity Broadcasting Network Shows *Paws & Tales *3-2-1 Penguins! *Veggietales Madison Square Garden Network Shows *Calliope (1978 TV Series, 1978-1980) USA Network Shows *Calliope (1978 TV Series, 1980-1993) *Itsy Bitsy Spider (1994 TV Series) *The Snorks (season 4 only) TBS Shows *Kid's Beat UPN Kids Shows *The Mouse and the Monster Smile of a Child Shows *Mickey's Farm (2009-2013) Qubo Shows *Doki *Dragon (2006 TV Series) *Dive, Olly, Dive (2014-present) *Eliot Kid *Fishtronaut *Gofrette *George and Martha *Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (2012-present) *Maisy (2008-2012) *Mickey's Farm (2014-present) *Joe and Jack *Pecola (2007-present) *Raggs *Stickin' Around *Shelldon *Turbo Dogs *3-2-1 Penguins! *VeggieTales *The Zula Project (2007-present) HBO Shows *The Adventures of Tintin (1991 TV Series) *The Adventures of Paddington Bear *A Little Curious *Babar *The Country Mouse and the City Mouse Adventures *Classical Baby *Encyclopedia *Encyclopedia Brown *Fraggle Rock *The Ghost of Faffner Hall *George and Martha *Henry's Cat *Harold and the Purple Crayon *Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child *I Spy *The Little Lulu Show *The Mr. Men Show (1997 TV Series) *Postman Pat *Pippi Longstocking *Sesame Street (2016-present) ABC Shows *The Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show (1986–2000) *Beetlejuice: The Animated Series (seasons 1-3) *Capitol Critters *Cro *The Care Bears (1985 TV Series/Nelvana Series, 1986-1988) *Darkwing Duck *Doug (seasons 5-7) *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (season 5) *The Flintstone Kids *Free Willy (1994 TV Series) *Goof Troop (season 2) *Heathcliff (1980 TV Series) *Jungle Cubs *The Littles (1983 TV Series) *Madeline (1993 TV Series, season 2) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The Oz Kids (1996) *Pink Panther and Sons (1986) *Pound Puppies (1986 TV Series) *Schoolhouse Rock! *Sonic the Hedgehog (1993 TV Series) *The Wizard of Oz (1990 TV Series) Disney's One Saturday Morning Shows *Disney's House of Mouse (seasons 1-2) *Hercules: The Animated Series *The Legend of Tarzan *Lloyd in Space (seasons 1-2) *Mickey Mouse Works *Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action! *101 Dalmatians: The Series *Pepper Ann *Recess (seasons 1-3, season 5) *Science Court *Teacher's Pet (2000 TV Series, seasons 1-2a) *Teamo Supremo (season 1) *The Weekenders (seasons 1-3) Toon Disney Shows *Disney's House of Mouse (season 3 only) *Fillmore! (2004) *Lloyd in Space (seasons 3-4) *Teacher's Pet (2000 TV Series, season 2b only) *Timon and Pumbaa (season 3 only) *Teamo Supremo (seasons 2-3) *The Weekenders (season 4 only) ABC Kids Shows *Fillmore! (2002-2004) *Teamo Supremo (season 2) CBS Shows *Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (seasons 1-2) *Anatole *Aladdin (1994 TV Series, seasons 1-2) *Beethoven (1994 TV Series) *Back to the Future: The Animated Series *The Biskitts *The Berenstain Bears (1985 TV Series) *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show *Captain Kangaroo *Dumb Bunnies *Dink, the Little Dinosaur *Fievel's American Tails *Family Dog (1993 TV Series) *Franklin (1998 TV Series, 1998-1999) *Garfield and Friends *Jim Henson's Muppet Babies *The Little Mermaid (1992 TV Series) *Little Muppet Monsters *Marsupilami (1993 TV Series) *Popeye and Son *Raw Toonage *Rupert (1995 TV Series, 1998-1999) *The Sylvester and Tweety Show (1976 TV Series) *Timon and Pumbaa (seasons 1-2) *Tiny Toon Adventures (pilot special) *The Wuzzles *Wheel 2000 KEWLopolis Shows *Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-lot *Noonbory and the Super Seven *Strawberry Shortcake (2003 TV Series, 2007-2008) Cookie Jar TV Shows *Busytown Mysteries *Danger Rangers (2011-2012) *Doodlebops' Rockin Road Show NBC Shows *Alf: The Animated Series *Alf Tales *Alvin and the Chipmunks *Camp Candy *The Daffy Duck Show (1978 TV Series) *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (seasons 1-4) *Fraggle Rock: The Animated Series *Foofur *Howdy Doody *It's Punky Brewster *Prostars (1991 TV Series) *Pink Panther and Sons (1984-1985) *The Smurfs (1981 TV Series) *The Snorks (seasons 1-3) *Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch *Yo Yogi! The More You Know Shows *Give *Heart of a Champion with Lauren Thompson *Journey with Dylan Dreyer *Naturally, Danny Seo *The Voyager with Josh Garcia *Wilderness Vet First-Run Syndication Shows *Amigo and Friends *A.J.'s Time Travelers *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (seasons 1-2) *Aladdin (1994 TV Series, season 1) *The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog *Bananas in Pyjamas *Bill Nye the Science Guy *Bonkers *Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers *The Care Bears (1985 TV Series/Dic episodes, 1985) *Darkwing Duck *DuckTales *Double Dare (Nickelodeon Game Show, 1988-1989) *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (season 6) *Fantastic Max *The Further Adventures of SuperTed *Gadget Boy and Heather *The Gumby Show *Goof Troop (season 1) *Heathcliff (1984 TV Series) *Hercules: The Animated Series *Inspector Gadget *James Bond Jr. *My Little Pony Tales *The New Howdy Doody Show *101 Dalmatians: The Series *Paw Paws *Popples (1986 TV Series) *Poochini's Yard *Paddington Bear (1989 TV Series) *Quack Pack *The Snorks (season 4 only) *Strawberry Shortcake (2003 TV Series, 2003-2006) *Skedaddle *Sing Me a Story with Belle *The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show *Talespin *Timon and Pumbaa (seasons 1-2) *Tiny Toon Adventures (seasons 1-2) *Whaddyado *The Wacky World of Tex Avery Fox Shows *Double Dare (Nickelodeon Game Show, 1988) Fox Kids Shows *A.J.'s Time Travelers *The Adventures of Sam and Max: Freelance Police *Animaniacs (seasons 1-2) *Big Bad Beetleborgs (Original Rating) *Britt Allcort's Magic Adventures of Mumfie *Budgie the Little Helicopter *Beetlejuice: The Animated Series (season 4 only) *Bobby's World *C Bear and Jamal *Droopy, Master Detective *Eek! The Cat (later retitled Eek! Stravaganza in 1994) *Jim Henson's Animal Show *Johnson and Friends *Life with Louie *Little Dracula (1991) *Little Shop *The Mr. Potato Head Show *Mad Jack the Pirate *The New Woody Woodpecker Show *Oggy and the Cockroaches (1998-1999, Original Rating) *The Plucky Duck Show *Peter Pan and the Pirates *Piggsburg Pigs! *Rimba's Island *Spider-Man (1994 TV Series) *The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs *Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire *Silver Surfer (1998 TV Series, Original Rating) *The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper *Space Goofs *Stickin' Around *Toonsylvania *Tom and Jerry Kids *Tiny Toon Adventures (season 3 only) *Taz-Mania *Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? *Zazoo U Kids' WB Shows *Animaniacs (seasons 3-5) *Brats of the Lost Nebula *Bugs N' Daffy *Channel Umptee-3 *Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island *The Cat&Birdy Warneroonie PinkyBrainy BigCartoonie Show *The Daffy Duck Show (1996 TV Series) *Da Boom Crew *Detention (1999 TV Series) *Earthworm Jim *Generation O! *Histeria! *Pinky and the Brain *Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain *Road Rovers *Tom & Jerry Tales (Original Rating) *Waynehead *Will and Dewitt The More You Know Shows Kabillion Shows *Strawberry Shortcake (2003 TV Series) History Channel Shows *Gadget Boy and Heather Game Show Network Shows *Wheel 2000 Disney's One Too Shows *The Legend of Tarzan *Recess (season 4 and season 6) BBC1/CBBC Shows *Paddington (1975 TV Series) BBC Shows *OWL/TV BBC One Shows *Noddy's Toyland Adventures *Postman Pat (1981-2002) CBBC Shows *Noddy's Toyland Adventures (1992-2003) CBeebies Shows *Noddy's Toyland Adventures (2002-2003) *Postman Pat (2002-present) ITV Shows *Count Duckula *Danger Mouse (1981 TV Series) *Mr. Bean: The Animated Series *OWL/TV CITV Shows *Mr. Bean: The Animated Series Toons.TV Shows *Angry Birds Toons *Angry Birds Blues *Piggy Tales Amazon Instant Video Shows *The Adventures of Knickerback Teetertop *Annedroids *The Curious Kitty and Friends *Dino Dan *Just Add Magic *Lily the Unicorn *The Numberlys *The Stinky and Dirty Show *Sara Solves It *Tumble Leaf *Teeny Tiny Dogs *Wishenpoof! *Yoyotoki HappyEars! Hulu Shows *The Doozers Big Idea Entertainment Shows *3-2-1 Penguins! *VeggieTales Direct-to-Video Shows *The Oz Kids (1996-1997) Netflix Shows *Ask the Storybots *Bottersnikes and Gumbles *Beat Bugs *Care Bears and Cousins *Inspector Gadget (2015 TV Series) *Justin Time GO! *Julie's Greenroom *Kazoops! *Popples (2015 TV Series) *Puffin Rock *Storybots Super Songs *Veggietales in the House *Veggietales in the City *Word Party *We're Lalaloopsy Teletoon Shows *Inspector Gadget (2015 TV Series) Television Specials *Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards (1988-present, Original Rating) Category:TV rating systems Category:American rating systems Category:North American rating systems